


Chocolates to Cake

by thiective



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Akai resigned from FBI and works as Rei’s partner in PSB, Betaed, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Characters, Minor Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, One Shot, Post Black Organization takedown, established relationships - Freeform, white day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiective/pseuds/thiective
Summary: The chocolate he made for Valentine’s tasted sweet. A little too sweet. That doesn’t mean he couldn’t try and make a dessert that’s equally sweet.
Relationships: Akai Shuuichi | Okiya Subaru/Amuro Tooru | Furuya Rei, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 61





	Chocolates to Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I don’t own Detective Conan nor Magic Kaito, that ownership belongs to Gosho Aoyama.
> 
> Extra-Note: This one shot is betaed by Mimsical. Thank you Mims!

_ February 14, 20XX _

In honesty, Rei is surprised by how much effort Shuuichi has put into making chocolate truffles, especially for him. The dark brown dust from chocolate powder coats the chocolate on a white plate and is surrounded by more chocolate powder. It’s not surprising that he’ll be wary of the dessert, with how much the little lady rants about Shuuichi making curry. Shuuichi isn’t known to be able to cook, even as Rye, he somehow messes it up. Back then, Rei felt something a bit of superiority over Rye in doing something better than him. Even so, he knows that everyone has their own unique strengths and weaknesses.

“I’m surprised you can make chocolates,” Rei says as he pokes on one of the chocolates with his toothpick. Noting how the chocolate powder stayed on the chocolate.

“I had time to practice making chocolate in the Kudo Mansion. Other than making curry and other simple meals, I wanted to try something different,” Shuuichi says with a crooked smile. Rei raises an eyebrow, wondering if he should say something snippy or arrogant, but even that comment would feel a bit rude. 

“Just so you know, I’m going to the dentist if this gives me too many cavities,” Rei says dryly, and Shuuichi coughs a laugh behind his hand. Rei rolls his blue eyes, huffs, and spears the truffle with his toothpick to take a bite out of the dessert. The initial bite of the chocolate is good, Rei swirls the candy in his mouth. He notes the taste of chocolate, and when said candy melts on his tongue, his tastebuds are met with an incredible amount of sweetness. Rei blinks, swirls the chocolate in his mouth to make sure he tastes the flavours of the truffle again. He finds a hint of milk lingers on his tongue before the sweet candy goes down his throat. The chocolate tastes good if a bit too sweet. He would honestly use 70% cocoa powder more than whatever chocolate powder Shuuichi probably uses.

“It’s not bad,” Rei said, and Shuuichi raises an eyebrow at him, hearing the silent word  _ ‘but.’ _ “I would use dark chocolate powder, though. It’s a bit sweet for my taste,” Rei admits after a moment later, looking away from Shuuichi’s inquisitive olive-green eyes. 

“I’ll make a note of that, prince~,” Shuuichi says. A hint of tease in his voice and Rei gives him a mock glare.

“Then what does that make you?” In retrospect, Rei should have kept that remark to himself. Shuuichi’s lips curve into a smirk, his green eyes glinting with promises that aren’t meant to be spoken even though Rei catches on.

“Your  _ bodyguard _ , Rei-kun _ ~” _ Shuuichi said. It’s been a year since he resigned from the FBI before transferring to the same department as Rei’s, the PSB. It was surprising to Rei, and while their grounds they stayed on were a little shaky. It was smoothed over after being assigned case after case with each other and crossing one bridge one after the other. It comes to no one’s surprise, outside of the PSB employees, that Shuuichi and Rei work well together on cases. Sure, they have verbal spats at home in regards to making the final decisions on what to do for the next move to a solution. Drawing them closer to each other and bringing them to the relationship they are in today. It feels natural, almost as if it is supposed to happen.

Rei feels heat crawls up to his cheeks, he quickly looks away and pointedly ignores the satisfied gleam in Shuuichi’s eyes. “Well,  _ Bodyguard-san _ , are you going to help me finish with this or not?” Rei asks offhandedly as he sets the plate of chocolate truffles on the table.

Shuuichi’s answering smirk was the answer for the night.

The chocolates, though, Rei can do without it being too sugary after he had taken a look at the recipe.

The dark cocoa powder would have tasted better with the condensed milk mixed in it than the milk cocoa one.

* * *

_ March 12, 20XX _

In honesty, neither of them have checked the calendar for the coming White’s day around the corner. With the sudden busy schedule of cases and fighting off cyber attacks that decide to rise, it comes as to no surprise as to how busy they were. There are a few near trips to death’s doorstep that lead to cuddling and relaxing with the knowledge the other is still there with them.

It’s after Rei visits one of the cafes with Kudo Shinichi, he notes the abundance of white desserts. Many of those that have a hint of white chocolates. 

“Are you thinking of getting something for Akai-san?” Shinichi inquires, and Rei hums after a thought.

“I’ll pass. I’m thinking of making the FBI something,” Rei says absently, and Shinichi raises an eyebrow at him. Rei smiles at Shinichi and Shinichi feels a chill crawling down his spine. “And no, I won’t tell it to you either.” Shinichi laughs sheepishly.

“Did the FBI put you up with this?” Rei drawls, feeling irritation creeping inside of him. 

“Ah no, it’s not Akai-san,” Shinichi protested with an embarrassed blush. Rei blinks at him, curious as to what Shinichi would say as he feels irritation sweep out of him. “I was wondering what to get for Kaito.” Rei hums before a smile creeps out.

“Didn’t Aoko-san mentioned that he constantly forgets Valentine’s day?” Rei asks jokingly, and Shinichi smiles at him dryly. 

“Yeah, but if it wasn’t for Aoko-san, Kaito would forget,” Shinichi says with a smile.

“Smart girl.” Rei said with an amused smile on his face. “I guess I can help you with the White Day gift.” 

“Really?” Shinichi asks. There is a hint of surprise in his voice, and Rei’s smile grows with a hint of mischief.

“First though, how long have you been dating Kaito-kun?” Shinichi blinks at Rei’s question, puzzled as to why he would ask that question.

“A couple of months since the fall of the Organisation that ‘killed’ Kuroba Toichi.” Shinichi answers and Rei hums. He and Shuuichi had been there when they’d taken down that organization. If Rei is honest with himself, he shouldn’t be surprised that there was another organized crime going on besides the Black Organisation and the yakuza that are under the police watch. Sad to say that he wasn’t, but the fact that it had gone even longer without his notice was more surprising. It did explain the young magician’s irritation when a one  _ very _ much alive Kuroba Toichi showed up at the doorstep with the Kudos.

That was a surprise to everyone who had thought Toichi had ‘died’ from one of his magic tricks.

“Then I would suggest you get him something that is simple, like a white scarf, or you can make a white teddy bear with a blue ribbon tied around its neck,” Rei suggests, and Shinichi hums. The teenage detective places his hand underneath his chin and thinks, before snapping his fingers.

“I got it! Thank you, Furuya-san!” Rei grins at the Heisei Holmes’s enthusiasm.

“You are welcome. Now I better head back home and prepare,” Rei says with a cheerful smile, one that’s not unlike his Amuro Tooru persona. Shinichi raises a curious eyebrow at him.

“Prepare?” A sharp grin spreads across Rei’s face, one that made Shinichi wonder if he should warn Akai about it.

“Why yes, I’m going to prepare a White Day gift that FBI won’t forget.” Shinichi feels sweat crawling down his neck from the PSB officer’s answer. Maybe not calling Akai might be a good idea.

* * *

_ March 14, 20XX _

Rei, with confidence, can say he’s honestly proud of his gift.

The concoction is sweet enough to match the chocolate truffles that Shuuichi made for him. Although there wasn’t enough sugar to cause a cavity in his teeth, Rei can still feel how it tasted addictingly sweet it had coated over his teeth.

Needless to say, Rei feels slightly vindictive in returning the gift to Shuuichi. Even though he has a tiny shred of guilt since Shuuichi made the gift for him, homemade ones, and decides to lessen the sugar content.

The white roll cake sits innocently on the white plate and decorated with elegant heart designs made by the chocolate sauce. A throwback to the Valentine's chocolate he received from Shuuichi. The chocolate hearts have more sugar than the original recipe called for it, something that Rei is going to keep it to himself until Shuiichi deduces it by taste.

Haro waits by Rei's feet, a soft chuckle left his lips as he washes his hands from the chocolate and the sugar that coats his fingers. The white pomeranian waits at the kitchen floor, and Rei was about to retrieve a toy for Haro to play with when Haro’s ears picked up. His tail wags as he runs to the front door before the sound of keys jingle their way into the lock. Masking his mischievous smile, Rei hangs his apron on a hook before going to greet Shuuichi. The former FBI toes off his shoes before stepping into the slippers when Haro retrieves them.

“Good boy,” Shuuichi murmurs as he scratches Haro’s ear gently. The action seems to please the dog before it decides to nip on Shuuichi’s pants leg as if to drag him into the apartment. Chuckling, Shuuichi walks into the hallway carefully, then his eyes land on Rei. His green eyes soften, and Shuuichi walks towards Rei, gently cups his face and presses a soft kiss on Rei’s lips.

“I’m home,” Shuuichi whispers and Rei smiles against his lips.

“Welcome home. I have something for you to try in the kitchen,” Rei says as soon as they break apart, tangling his fingers with Shuuichi’s, and tugs him into the kitchen. Shuuichi raises a curious eyebrow and follows after Rei into the kitchen. On the kitchen table, sitting innocently on a white plate with elegant hearts made by chocolate sauce is a white roll cake. The white cream nestled in the middle of the cake looks fluffy, a perfection if Rei says so himself. 

“Happy White Day, Shuuichi,” Rei says as he hands Shuuichi a fork. Shuuichi smiles at Rei crookedly, pressing a kiss to Rei’s forehead.

“Happy White Day, Rei,” Shuuichi murmurs and he gently cuts the slice of cake with his fork. Dipping the white cake and cream into the chocolate sauce, Shuuichi takes a bite and almost spits it out.

“Jesus! Rei! How much sugar you put into this?!” Shuuichi asks after he swallows the sugary dessert down. Rei can barely hold back his laughter despite his shoulders shaking.

“Mm, just a tiny bit,” Rei sing songs and Shuuichi raises a dry eyebrow before sighing. An exasperated but an adoring smile laces the former FBI’s lips.

“I’m guessing this was payback for the chocolates, huh?” Shuuichi guesses, and Rei grins at him, his blue eyes gleaming with mischief.

“Perhaps, but fear not since I’m a nice guy, I’ve baked another cake with the normal amount of ingredients,” Rei says as he heads over to the fridge to take out a cake he had pre-baked previously today. Another white plate with chocolate hearts, the same white roll cake. Rei takes another fork and brings the cake to the kitchen counter. Shuuichi looks at the cake warily, and Rei snorts. He cuts a slice of the cake, dips it into the chocolate and takes a bite. Hums as the white cream and chocolate mix well with the cake, an equal balance.

“See, you have nothing to worry about,” Rei says with a mock smile and Shuuichi shakes his head, cuts another slice of the cake and bites into it after it’s coated with chocolate. It’s not overwhelmingly sweet as the cake he had previously tried, and this cake tastes infinitely better than the one he ate earlier. Shuuichi’s eyes close and a moan leaves his lips, unaware of Rei’s eyes widening at the sound.

“You are right, it tastes good,” Shuuichi says after he swallows the cake down. A mischievous smile laces on the former FBI’s lips. “Now, I’m in the mood for  _ dessert _ ,” Shuuichi whispers, his tone a few octaves low and Rei swears he feels the room suddenly turn hot, and it has nothing to do with the heater in the living room.

“Oh, but I thought you want to enjoy the cake?” Rei asks with a carefully placed mask, and Shuuichi smiles changed into a smirk.

“I was thinking of having  _ both _ .” Shuuichi murmurs and Rei feels a shiver tingling down his spine.

Well, that’s an offer he wouldn’t mind taking on.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Shinichi ended up making a small white teddy bear with a blue ribbon tied around its neck and a Kid top hat nestled in between his ears. Kaito absolutely loves it.
> 
> Extra-Note: Little Lady is what Rei calls Haibara/Shiho, well from my head canon, after the Black Organization is gone.


End file.
